


To Give Is To Receive

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Nose Booping, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Geek Love, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, KakaSaku Week 2016, Kinky Nerds, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Self-cest, This Fic In a Nutshell, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: A flash went off. Sakura blinked as Sukea said cheerfully, “Oh, that will be a great picture. You really are a beautiful couple.” He propped up his elbow on the bar and rested his head on it with a contented sigh.“Ah, Sukea, isn’t it? Here to try to get my mask off again?” said Kakashi.“Well I was thinking of getting a few things off, starting with your wife’s clothes, but now that you’re here…”Sakura widened her eyes at the audacity of his joke, especially since he was pausing so long without laughing it off with something like I guess that plan is out.“…I wouldn’t mind getting yours off as well.” ---Written for the "salty" prompt for KakaSaku Week 2016.





	

Sakura licked the salt off her lips as she took a sip from her second margarita and tried not to look as pissed off as she felt. Yes, her husband was almost always late, but she knew that he was completely capable of being on time to something if he cared about it. She had warned him that if he was so much as one minute late to their wedding, for example, that she was calling it off. He had comically overreacted by setting up a sleeping bag in the yard of the shrine.

She couldn’t help but smile at that memory, no matter how angry she was.

“You’re very pretty when you smile,” said a smooth tenor voice. “It makes me want to take your picture.”

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked over to see that a handsome man with chocolate brown hair and prominent purple facial markings was adjusting himself on the stool next to her. They were on the quiet end of the bar, as far as possible from the apparently popular band that was performing. Even the bartender was no where in sight. “Ah, sorry, I’m actually waiting for someone… hey, you look familiar.”

“Really?” he said. “It’s been over ten years since I showed my face out here, so…” His eyes widened. “Hey, speaking of showing a face, you must be one of those little kids that tried to help me get a picture of the Copy Ninja! Do you remember me? Sukea? You know, if only I’d managed to get that photo… can you imagine how much a photo of the Hokage with his mask off would be worth?”

“Oh wow! How crazy! That’s, ah,” she laughed and blushed a little, “actually, he’s the one I’m waiting for.”

Sukea took a sip from his beer. “That’s sweet, that you still make time for your old sensei.”

“We’re married.”

He whistled. “Lucky dog. What’s he doing keeping you waiting? Isn’t he afraid someone might come along and try to take you for himself?”

A lot of experience dealing with partially sedated patients with lowered inhibitions had made Sakura an expert at the polite but final rejection. “He knows I’m not interested in anyone else.”

To her surprise, rather than accepting this as a brush off, Sukea gave her a sexy smile. “If he can keep you that satisfied, he must really be something, huh? Mind if I keep you company until he gets here?”

“Yes—no—I mean—“ she stammered, blushing madly and unable to understand why he was affecting her so much.

Suddenly a familiar scent was enveloping her as her husband’s arms wrapped around her from behind and a kiss was pressed to her cheek. “Happy birthday, Sakura. I’m afraid I had to spend more time than I expected on your present,” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

A flash went off. Sakura blinked as Sukea said cheerfully, “Oh, that will be a _great_ picture. You really are a beautiful couple.” He propped up his elbow on the bar and rested his head on it with a contented sigh.

“Ah, Sukea, isn’t it? Here to try to get my mask off again?” said Kakashi.

“Well I was thinking of getting a few things off, starting with your wife’s clothes, but now that you’re here…”

Sakura widened her eyes at the audacity of his joke, especially since he was pausing so long without laughing it off with something like _I guess that plan is out._

“…I wouldn’t mind getting yours off as well.”

Sakura had never told Kakashi this, but she had a long term secret fantasy of being in bed with two men at the same time. She didn’t keep it a secret out of shame—Kakashi had turned out to be as kinky in private as his public reading habits had suggested—but rather because she just wanted to keep it a fantasy. She didn’t want to share her husband with anyone else and she didn’t want to be shared with anyone else.

So sucking her husband’s cock while being fucked, or having a mouth kissing hers while another tongue licked her slit, or watching Kakashi kissing a man who was just as gorgeous as he was…

…all of that would remain just a private fantasy…

…wow, it was certainly hot in this bar…

“What do you think, Sakura?”  
  
“What?” She swivelled her stool so fast she nearly knocked Kakashi over at the knees.

“Ouch,” he said. He was looking at her with those same paradoxical eyes he used whenever they were trying something new in the bedroom—bright and almost silly, yet dark and lustful at the same time. It was part of the whole complicated maddening package that was Kakashi. “Let’s take him back to our place and talk about it.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Fabulous idea,” said Sukea. “I’ll cover the tab and be there soon.”

“But—”

With a blur of hand signs and leaves, Kakashi body-flickered her to their front door and said, “Now don’t punch me while I’m undoing the seals, Sakura, because if the fire jutsu goes off we’ll have to redo that paint job again.”

With this efficient check to her impulsive temper, Kakashi successfully got them inside the house. He lazily set about removing his shoes as she ranted at him.

“Kakashi, how dare you act like you can just invite a total stranger for a threesome when we’ve never even _discussed_ having a threesome before. And on my _birthday_ too! What’s gotten into you?”

“Sakura, for such an amazing—” he kissed a hand, “brilliant—” he kissed the other hand, “and experienced kunoichi, you really can be awfully oblivious sometimes.”

“Yo,” said Kakashi’s voice from upstairs, just when she was about to explode, paint jobs be damned.

“Shall we go see who that is?” said the Kakashi in front of her with that depraved and gleeful look again.

She was semi-stunned again as she let herself be lead by the hand to their bedroom, where Sukea was lounging in just a pair of boxers.

A very familiar pair of boxers.

“You henged a clone to look like Sukea?! Why would you pick someone so random?”

“You’re getting warm.”

“…you henged yourself to look like Sukea?”

“Warmer,” said the Kakashi that actually looked like Kakashi, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

“…I don’t know. What else am I missing?”

“Well, first of all, this isn’t a henge, it’s a costume. And secondly, Sukea has _always_ been me in a costume.” The man reclining on the bed gave her cheesy finger guns.

“You—he was—you made the ANBU—Sandaime-sama was—Ino ended up in a frog and—oh, you _absolute troll_ ,” gasped Sakura, laughing and shaking her head as he grinned at her like a schoolboy receiving a sticker. “Just to mess with us when we were genin you went to all that—you’re wearing a wig?”

“Wig, contact lenses, fake facial tattoos, altering my voice, clothes, camera, photography lessons—”

“You took photography lessons?”

“Yes, it made me late to training you all sometimes,” he said with a mournful shake of his head.

“What a dork you are,” she said affectionately. “Alright, not that I don’t appreciate you demonstrating the _ridiculous_ lengths you are capable of going to in order to accomplish something, but why did you choose my birthday to show me? I was really looking forward to a nice night out while Kuwa is at my parent’s house.”

“But how about a nice night in instead?” said the Kakashi next to her, pulling her by the hand he was still holding to him and going in for a kiss.

“Now hold up here a minute,” said Sakura, thrusting up a hand to ward him off. “I thought we agreed, no clone sex.”

“We agreed that I would always use my real body to have sex and send clones to do the work,” said the Sukea Kakashi—she decided to just keep mentally thinking of that one as Sukea to help her keep them straight for the time being. “But what about using a real body _and_ a clone body to make a fantasy come true for you?”

As her brain reeled over that idea, she let Kakashi kiss her cheek and lead her over to the bed, where Sukea eagerly pulled her into an embrace.

“Share,” admonished Kakashi, nuzzling in on the other side.

“How did you…?”

“Simple detective work,” Sukea breathed into her ear. “When I came home from my trip to Kumo, I could smell how you’d been entertaining yourself… not to mention the drawer where we keep the vibrator was ajar… and what was the title of the book on the nightstand?”

“ _How My Lover Met My Lover_ ,” Kakashi chimed in. “Cover art was pretty lurid too. Jiraiya’s covers are much cuter.”

“And since you’ve always told me everything you want to try, I guessed you don’t actually want to try a third person—correct?”

“Correct…”

“So.. happy birthday?” He gave that cute puppy dog smile, eager to know he had pleased.

“Happy birthday,” Sakura said, not sure whether she was more nervous or excited. “So… ground rules?”

“The usual roleplay rules, I think,” said Kakashi, unzipping her dress slowly. “Anything special?”

“Are we pretending Sukea isn’t you?”

“It’s all about what you want tonight, Sakura,” Sukea said as Kakashi parted the back of her dress and kissed the bare skin between while unhooking her strapless bra. “Although I’d appreciate if you let me use my normal voice. The fake voice is hard on my throat.”

“Well, calling one of you Sukea will at least let you know who I’m talking to.” Sakura’s voice hitched a little as Sukea gently looped his fingers in the spaghetti straps of her dress and slipped them off her shoulders. The bra fell away. Kakashi cupped a breast in each hand while kissing her neck softly. “H-how much of my fantasy are we looking to fulfill tonight?”

“I’ll give anything a try if it’s with you.” Kakashi lifts her up so that Sukea can slide the dress over her bum and down her legs, though they leave the panties alone for now.

“Could you maybe… undress each other for me? And… kiss?”

“Kiss?” Sukea looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Sukea. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Not since this morning.”

“Wait a minute, you weren’t so worried about your breath when it was me you were kissing,” Sakura interjected.

Kakashi gave her a slightly patronizing look. “Sakura. Your nose is much less sensitive than mine.”

“I get dog breath.” A blush spread behind Sukea’s facial markings.

She rolled her eyes. “Ok, fine, brush your teeth. I’ll put some mood music on and get the lube and stuff I guess.”

While her husband and his clone went off to the on-suite bathroom, Sakura switched on her favourite sex music playlist and arranged things on the night table. Usually she would turn down the lights, but for this she wanted to see everything.

Kakashi and Sukea reemerged from the bathroom to see their wife sitting cross-legged naked on the bed, fingers drumming against each other in anticipation.

Kakashi and Sukea looked at each other again, shrugged, and went for it.

Since Sukea was already in nothing but boxers, this mostly consisted of Sukea undressing Kakashi. Kakashi had taken off his jacket downstairs, but he still had on a dress shirt, suspenders, a tie, and dress pants.

Sukea loosened the tie and pulled it over Kakashi’s messy silver head, while Kakashi shrugged off the suspenders. Then Sukea began undoing the shirt buttons. 

“This is interesting,” said Sukea. “It’s like touching a mirror but the mirror touches back.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Kakashi.

“Could you be a little sexier about it?” cajoled Sakura.

As one, both men turned and struck an exaggerated sexy pose. Sakura giggled. “Come on! It _is_ my birthday, you know.”

The men turned back to each other, and Sukea slowly reached for Kakashi’s mask. It rolled down, revealing centimetre by centimetre that beautiful sculpted face with its impish little beauty mark. Sakura licked her own lips as Sukea went in for a rather shy, closed-mouth kiss, and sighed rapturously as he paired this with slipping Kakashi’s opened dress shirt off his broad shoulders. They held the kiss for a long moment before slowly pulling away.

“That was so hot,” whispered Sakura. “How was it for you?”

“Odd,” said both men at the same time, and all three of them giggled. Hearing Kakashi’s giggle in stereo was worth having him clone himself in itself.

“We should moisturize,” said Kakashi, and Sukea nodded. “Honestly, Sakura, do you live with this stubble every day? You are a saint.”

“I am an incredibly lucky saint,” said Sakura. “Now the pants, please.”

“Just the pants,” suggests Kakashi. “I think the birthday girl should get to do the last bit of unwrapping.”

“You are so right.” Sukea unbuttoned Kakashi’s pants and pulled down the zipper. Kakashi pulled down his pants himself, revealing briefs.

“Variety, I like it,” said Sakura, as she crooked a finger to beckon them over to the bed. They both eagerly accepted the invitation, making her laugh as she welcomed them by laying a possessive hand on each one’s hip. “I guess I should start with the real one.”

Sukea must have made some kind of a face at Kakashi, because Kakashi said, “Real mature,” but when her eyes glanced up Sukea was looking as innocent as a man could look who has a woman pulling his boxers off.

Sakura dropped a kiss on the head of his cock and nuzzled it to say hello before turning to the clone to tug off his briefs. “How can you be jealous of yourself?”

“Sakura, I know me. I’m basically the worst.”

“Total trash,” agreed Kakashi cheerfully, then moaned as Sakura swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking as much of him as would fit into her mouth.

“Oh, Sakura.” Sukea clambered around them on the bed, appreciating the sight from different angles. “You truly are gorgeous with my cock in your mouth.”

She pulled off and gave Sukea a suspicious look. “You better not be planning to take any damn pictures.”

“Stop distracting her,” growled Kakashi.

“I’ll distract _my wife_ anyway I want,” countered Sukea, then switched back to a sweet tone to address Sakura. “Hands and knees, love.”

Kakashi huffed, but choked into another moan as Sakura shifted obediently into the position and took him back into her mouth. Well, this was an unexpected bonus. Kakashi was not the jealous type. When she had gone on a mission with Lee, a man who was well known for his crush on her, and came home at midnight stinking of alcohol, he had rolled back over and fallen asleep without even bothering asking her to explain (Lee had gotten a bit carried away with drunken fist). And she liked very much the level of trust he had in her. But something about this animalistic, possessive side of him was a bit hot. Apparently the only man he considered a viable threat to stealing her affections was himself.

Sukea traced a finger up from her clit to her entrance while his other hand lovingly caressed the curve of her ass. “We’ll see how well she can concentrate on you when I’m making her see stars.”

 _More_ than a bit hot.

“I know from experience, Sakura,” continued Sukea, speaking slowly and lazily while his fingers made random movements on her, sometimes slipping inside, sometimes faintly brushing over her pearl, sometimes one finger, sometimes two, “just how good it feels to fuck your mouth. The way you run your tongue around me. I even think it’s hot that you can’t take all of me.”

Kakashi hissed in apparent agreement, running his hand through her hair.

“But it feels even better to fuck your cunt, darling,” Sukea said with sweet vulgarity. He had stopped letting his fingers do more than tease her entrance, and she whimpered around Kakashi’s cock and wiggled her hips.

“Hmm? You want my fingers inside you again?”

She was definitely getting distracted. Kakashi tugged on her hair gently and she realized she had stopped moving her head. She tried to resume on him, but Sukea was still teasing her. Sakura pulled her head back and twisted back to look over her shoulder at Sukea.

“You _jerk_ , it’s my birthd—whoa!”

In a flash, Sukea turned her slight twist into a flip, and had her flat on her back on the bed. He pounced on her, kissing her mouth, cheeks, and eyes passionately.

“Hey!” said Kakashi. “And what am I supposed to be doing here?”

“Kiss her other lips,” said Sukea, then resumed kissing her mouth.

Sakura’s hips shifted almost involuntarily with anticipation as Kakashi growled and got into position to be the giver of oral this time.

“Ah! Kakashi, fuck that’s good,” she moaned. She couldn’t see him over Sukea’s head, which was busily leaving hickeys in a line down her neck towards her breasts.

In contrast to Sukea’s coy teasing, Kakashi was pulling out all the stops to make her cum and cum now, and when Sukea reached her breast and started sucking on one nipple while rubbing his thumb over the other, and then Kakashi rhythmically massaged her clit in time with the thrusts of his tongue inside her, she was off like a rocket.

“It’s too, too, I’m coming, I’m—ah—!”

When she displayed the signs of coasting back to earth, Sukea released her wet nipple with a little pop and rested his head against the breast, regarding her with satisfaction. Kakashi climbed over his original, earning an annoyed look from Sukea, to kiss Sakura himself.

“Don’t give that look. You blocked my view, jerk. You know very well that watching her cum is the best part of giving oral.”

“I know, that’s why I wanted to watch it up close.”

Kakashi looked really envious now, and Sakura might have laughed if she wasn’t still in the afterglow. “You are his clone, you know. You’ll be rejoined with him soon and then you’ll remember having done it.”

“I know, but I want to know what it looks like _now_.”

The clone disappeared with a pop, and then another clone appeared in more or less the same position. The new clone brushed Sakura’s hair from her face and sighed with contentment. “It really is beautiful, Sakura. You practically glow.”

Sukea, meanwhile, had regained a more lustful edge to his eyes, perhaps from experiencing all at once her partial blowjob. “I think it’s time to do what feels even better. And make it even better than that.”

Kakashi giggled again. “What do you think, Sakura-chan?”

“You’ve got that _Icha Icha_ look on your face—or rather faces. Are you talking about double penetration?”

“Well, it was in _your_ book.”

Sakura booped Sukea’s nose. “I thought you just looked at the cover?”

“Sakura.” He looked at her reproachfully. “I put a lot of research into this fantasy for you. I not only read that book, I read the rest of the books in the trilogy.”

“But I haven’t read the last book yet! Don’t spoil me.”

“Oh, but Sakura-chan,” teased Kakashi, and she looked over to notice that he was stroking himself to hardness with the lubricant, “we’re all about spoiling you tonight.”

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him not to be cheesy but a gasp came out instead as Sukea rolled her over on top of him, sliding her onto his erect cock at the same time. She looked up into that strange yet familiar face as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly with a smirk.

“Just relax, darling, we’re going to fuck you very gently to start with,” said Kakashi, and she felt his fingers, cool and slippery with lube, probing her anus. Anticipation shot through her system and she fluttered around Sukea’s dick, earning a moan from him.

She felt Kakashi rest the tip of his cock against the entrance and consciously relaxed herself as Sukea caressed her back lovingly. Slowly, he began to push in. “Is this good, Sakura? How do you feel?”

“Ah,” was all Sakura could manage, gripping onto Sukea’s arms and closing her eyes. She felt Sukea’s hands stroking her hair.

“You’re doing beautifully,” said Sukea as Kakashi slid in to the hilt. “Tell me when we can move in you.”

She could hear the real Kakashi’s heart beating beneath her chest. “You can… mm… you can move… so full and so good…”

They started a slow back and forth rhythm, Sukea undulating his hips down as Kakashi thrust forward into her, so that one of them was always entering while the other exited. Sukea’s grip on her back and Kakashi’s on her hips kept her steady. All she had to do was hang on and get fucked. Sakura let herself get lost in the sensations. Her analytical mind usually couldn’t help but categorize the feelings of sex— _that’s from my clitoris, that’s from my nipples_ —but this was such a total body experience that it shut off conscious thought completely. She rode out another orgasm with her eyes closed, then opened her eyes to see Sukea had his closed too, mouth open slightly to reveal those wicked little fangs of his.

“You missed her orgasm,” said Kakashi a bit tauntingly.

“Yeah, fuck you,” gasped out Sukea. “Looking at you fucks up my rhythm.”

“If we fuck her faster, the rhythm wouldn’t matter. What do you think, Sakura-chan?” He gave her bottom a light smack.

“If you think you can hold out long enough to give me another orgasm.”

This challenge had the effect of uniting original and clone in a single task. “Shall we give her two?”

“Two is good for a start.”

They began to move faster, and Sakura kept her eyes open this time. Sukea was staring at her with hungry concentration, obviously checking to make sure that the pace wasn’t going too fast for her.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” she groaned as the intensity of their motion made her breasts rub against his chest in tight little movements.

“She can still talk,” said Kakashi disapprovingly. “Fix that.”

A thrum of chakra at her clit informed her that Kakashi had indeed been doing some studying for this present. “Ka—Ka—“ was the closest she could manage to a word or even coherent thought as a crescendo of orgasms poured over her. She was filled, rubbed, caressed, filled, held, stroked, filled, vibrated, and filled, filled, filled—

“Fuck,” said both men in unison as their own orgasms took them over. Apparently an orgasm was as destabilizing as a punch, because the clone disappeared, leaving her abruptly half as full as before, but she was too preoccupied by the look on Sukea’s face as he received the clone’s experience of sex and orgasm while still having an orgasm with his own body.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck!” he screamed, his arms suddenly gripping her so tightly that only her reflexes and considerable strength prevented him from hurting her. He let go and grabbed at the sheets, thrashing under her, the wig slipping off as he bucked.

“Wow,” she whispered when he finally finished, trembling and panting with his eyes closed again. “That good, huh?

“Sakura-chan,” he said dazedly, “I owe you another present. This one doesn’t count. Too good for me.”

She giggled and eased herself off of him, skooching up his body to cuddle and kiss him. “Shall we take a bath together, love? Ino gave me a citrus scented body scrub that I want to try.”

After the bath, when they were wrapped in each others arms and drifting off to sleep, he kissed her sealmark and said, “So… for _my_ birthday…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a threesome before~~~
> 
> Thank you to ZatannaZatara06 for betaing!
> 
> Edit: [Sayurinomoe made NSFW fanart of this fic!](http://fineillsignup.tumblr.com/post/152761526313/for-kakasaku-week-i-wrote-a-kakashisakurasukea)  
> [thetoxicstrawberry made SFW fanart of this fic!](http://thetoxicstrawberry.tumblr.com/post/152271160519/fineillsignup-hypnotist-voice-you-are-feeling)  
> [Matilda (friskycourgettes) made NSFW fanart here!](https://fineillsignup.tumblr.com/post/154403345363/matilda-drew-me-three-pieces-of-fanart-for-my)  
> [eeearnest made NSFW fanart here!](https://fineilikesmut.tumblr.com/post/163854058524/chaiscupoftea-kakasakusukea-for-fineillsignup)  
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
